


akademi disaster high school- YS chatfic

by tolipe



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, adding more dumb tags as i go probably, for now, theres not really any relationships for now theyre all just pretty good friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolipe/pseuds/tolipe
Summary: Fun Police: I can’t say I’m particularly fond of this name either.creeper: well maybe u should open the minecraft server again huhthats paint asshole: yea megamiFun Police: I will not.saikou corp pls interact: fun police stays





	1. club idiots

**Author's Note:**

> amai- cooking mama  
kizana- to quote hamlet, no  
oka- sinamon roll  
asu- the only thing i'm chasing🏃🏽😈is my dreams💭  
budo- while you were busy being heterosexual I studied martial arts  
fred- freddy fazbear  
uekiya- lie down and let the earth reclaim u  
miyuji- anything for u beyonce  
kaga- saikou corp pls interact  
gema- creeper  
geiju- that’s paint asshole
> 
> megami- Fun Police  
kuroko- I’ll be in contact with my lawyer  
shiromi- lets do it baby i know the law  
aoi- i won’t hesitate bitch  
akane- birb mom
> 
> shin- my leg  
itachi- these fists are rated E for everybody  
shoku- so basically I’m babey  
tsuruzo- move im gay

**[club idiots]- 12:22pm**

**anything for u beyonce: **does anyone got the answers for tomorrows test

**freddy fazbear:** i’m sorry we have a what next tomorrow 

**while you were busy being heterosexual i studied martial arts**: We have a test????

**creeper**: guess we’re fucked huh

**to quote hamlet, no:** u would think as third years u guys would get ur shit together 

**I’ll be in contact with my lawyer:** Unbelievable. Would it kill you lot to be more responsible?

**saikou corp pls interact:** yeah. it would

**thats paint asshole:** yup

**i won’t hesitate bitch:** what did u expect from them 

**anything for u beyonce:** well anyways, guess i'm failing

**anything for u beyonce:** its time for me to drop out and become a stripper

**freddy fazbear: **ill join u miyuji

**creeper: **yeah same 

**lie down and let the earth reclaim u: **We could have a last minute study session if you guys like! 

**anything for u beyonce:** ,

**anything for u beyonce: **oh actually thatd be great thanks!!!

**freddy fazbear:** once again uekiya is saving our ass 

**while you were busy being heterosexual i studied martial arts: **thanks so much Uekiya, that would be great!

**Fun Police:** I may not be a third year, but I would like to participate if thats alright.

**lie down and let the earth reclaim u:** The more the merrier! 

**saikou corp pls interact: **thanks uekiya

**anything for u beyonce: **kaga u dont even need to study u ace everything without even trying its not fair

**saikou corp pls interact:** true but i got nothin better to do

**thats paint asshole: **ur just going bc megamis gonna be there 

**saikou corp pls interact:** H

**saikou corp pls interact: **sKDSFJDSGKSQRF SHUUT UP THATS NOT WH Y 

**freddy fazbear: **oh yeah?? :)))

**anything for u beyonce: **ur not subtle at all 

**to quote hamlet, no:** wow this is embarrassing to watch

**while u were busy being heterosexual i studied martial arts: **itd be great if u join us kaga! i could use some help with chemistry aha

**saikou corp pls interact:** u got it budo 

**saikou corp pls interact**: yeah see im going to help u guys not fail 

**to quote hamlet no**: doubt

**anything for u beyonce**: doubt

**i wont hesitate bitch**: doubt

**freddy fazbear:** doubt

**thats paint asshole:** doubt

**creeper**: doubt

**lets do it baby I know the law is online**

**lets do it baby I know the law:** doubt

**anything for u beyonce:** nice of u to join us shiromi

**saikou corp pls interact:** ok i didnt ask to be a t ta ck ed like thi s 

**cooking mama:** As much as I would like to join in with teasing Kaga,

**saikou corp pls interact:** damn even amai’s after my wig today i just cant catch a break huh

**cooking mama: **I wanted to ask what happened to our names? 

**lets do it baby I know the law: **oh lol that was me :)) since megami gave me admin rights i decided to abuse my power

**lets do it baby i know the law:** kaga helped me pick them

**to quote hamlet, no: **why cant u give us good names kaga

**saikou corp pls interact: **dont hate just appreciate 

**I’ll be in contact with my lawyer:** Shiromi, change my name.

**lets do it baby i know the law:** lmao no we’re matching :)

**freddy fazbear: **dont u have admin perms?? can’t u just change it urself?

**i won’t hesitate bitch: **kuroko doesnt know how to use a chatroom 

**lets do it baby i know the law:** ye and akane thinks the names are funny 

**Fun Police: **I can’t say I’m particularly fond of this name either. 

**creeper: **well maybe u should open the minecraft server again huh

**thats paint asshole:** yea megami

**Fun Police:** I will not.

**saikou corp pls interact:** fun police stays

**Fun Police:** Also, why is Gema’s name “creeper”?

**lets do it baby i know the law:** AW MAN 

**anything for u beyonce:** AW MAN

**while u were busy being heterosexual i studied martial arts:** AWW MANN

**saikou corp pls interact: **AW MAN

**creeper:** AW MAN

**freddy fazbear:** AW MANN

**thats paint asshole:** aw man

**Fun Police: **I don’t understand?

**to quote hamlet, no:** it means theyre all fools 

**lets do it baby I know the law:** also gemas sorta creepy thats why 

**Fun Police: **Ah. 

**creeper**: well just @ me why dont u 

**these fists are rated E for everyone is online**

**these fists are rated E for everyone: **this name is stupid why am i here.

**freddy fazbear: **hey itachi

**these fists are rated E for everyone: **dont talk to me.

**freddy fazbear: **ok noted

**while u were busy being heterosexual i studied martial arts:** hey! Don’t be mean itachi >:(

**these fists are rated E for everyone: **whatever.

**to quote hamlet, no**: if u idiots are done, i’d like to talk about more important matters

**saikou corp pls interact:** ur dumb play isnt that important but ok

**to quote hamlet, no:** first of all shut the fuck up u rick sanchez bootleg,

**anything for u beyonce:** dsfkjgskjh rick sanchez bootleg 

**to quote hamlet, no: **and second of all, i was going to ask if we’re doing that stupid halloween contest that you guys been talking about for MONTHS now

**freddy fazbear:** well obviously, bc the photography club is gonna win and im leading us to victory

**anything for u beyonce:** u talk big for someone who always looks like hes dressed as fuckin fred from scooby doo

**freddy fazbear:** i’VE NEVER WATCHED THAT SHOW LET ME LIVE

**these fists are rated E for everyone:** shut the fuck up no, we’re not doing that again halloween is stupid only kids like halloween.

**while u were busy being heterosexual i studied martial arts:** but i like halloween :( 

**these fists are rated E for everyone:** what are u, 8?

**while u were busy being heterosexual i studied martial arts:** on a scale of 1-10 yeah 

**lie down and let the earth reclaim you:** I think that sounds like a great idea! I had lots of fun last year! 

**saikou corp pls interact:** god ur outfit was fuckin scary last year what the fuck i still get nightmares about it

**thats paint asshole:** same tbh

**freddy fazbear:** what was she dressed as?

**anything for u beyonce:** the infected from last of us 

**freddy fazbear:** , ah

**creeper:** yea shes really good with makeup 

**lie down and let the earth reclaim you:** Aw, well I don’t plan on dressing up something as scary as last years, I just want everyone to have fun :)

**Fun Police:** I had a lot of fun last year too, perhaps we’ll host another Halloween costume this year. 

**anything for u beyonce:** get ready to get ur ass kicked losers ;)

**saikou corp pls interact:** ah fuck i gotta think of a costume huh

**Fun Police:** I’ve already thought of an outfit for myself. Though, I can’t say the same for the rest of the student council.

**saikou corp pls interact:** oh???? You’re not gonna have matching costumes? 

**I won’t hesitate bitch: **nah, megami and kuroko always wanna wear stupid boring shit

**lets do it baby i know the law:** yeaaah lol

**Fun Police: **Rest assured, Kuroko and I made sure our costumes will secure a win this year.

**anything for u beyonce: **oh now im genuinely curious???   
  


**[club idiots] - 12:57 pm**

**while u were busy being heterosexual i studied martial arts: **oh right i was meaning to say this but!

**while u were busy being heterosexual i studied martial arts:** what if we made a big group chat for the entire school

**thats paint asshole: **terrible idea

**anything for u beyonce: **heyy hey budo

**anything for u beyonce: **thats the dumbest idea i’ve ever heard no offence 

**creeper:** yea as if we wanted 100 screaming children in one chat 

**while u were busy being heterosexual i studied martial arts: **aw but it would be fun! Everyone basically knows each other anyways

**these fists are rated E for everyone: **i dont need 300 notifications going off every ten seconds

**freddy fazbear: **sounds like a disaster 

**lie down and let the earth reclaim u: **I think it sounds like a fun idea! 

**freddy fazbear: ,**

**freddy fazbear: **i stand corrected, yeah we should make a school gc

**lets do it baby i know the law: **owo??? whats this ??? ;)))

**saikou corp pls interact:** and u call ME unsubtle

**creeper: **u got somethin u wanna share with the class fred

**anything for u beyonce:** aw fred u got what the kids these days would call… a crush? ;) 

**I won't hestiate bitch:** wow nice one.

**thats paint asshole: **yeah fred wanna share with the class

**freddy fazbear: **h

**freddy fazbear: **no

**anything for u beyonce:** uhuh okay :)))

**while u were busy being heterosexual i studied martial arts:** anyways yeah i think it’ll be fun to have a school gc! 

**while u were busy being heterosexual i studied martial arts:** besides, it’ll be fine as long as the student council is gonna be in it right??? @Fun Police @I’ll be in contact with my lawyer @birb mom @Let’s do it baby I know the law @i won’t hesitate bitch ?????

**Fun Police: **Aha. Well, I have no objections in making a group chat for the school. As long as its being moderated by the student council, I don’t see any harm in making one.

**I’ll be in contact with my lawyer: **Well as long as Megami is alright with it, I won’t disagree with her.

**birb mom:** Oh this sounds like a wonderful idea! 

**lets do it baby i know the law:** lol this is the worst possible idea im in 

**i won’t hesitate bitch: **this is a terrible idea.

  


**[Disaster- 1:07pm]**

**Fun Police has added 85 people to the chatroom**

**Horo:** well helllooo ladies ;))

**saikou corp pls interact: **this was a mistake

**Fun Police:** Hm. You might be right.


	2. Horo's a himbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku: stop! he’s already dead let him rest!! ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ
> 
> so basically im babey: Hes being attacked from all sides 
> 
> Seiyo: horo found dead in miami after being rejected by all the girls in the school

**[ Disaster ] - 9:17 AM**

**Seiyo:** I hopped off the plane at LAX 🤠

**Seiyo:** With a dream and my cardigan 🤠

**Seiyo:** Welcome to the land of fame excess, 🤠

**Seiyo:** Whoa, am I gonna fit in? 🤠

**Ajia:** what the fuck are you doing. 

**Seiyo:** singing party in the USA, our national anthem 🤠

**Ajia:** we’re in japan. 

**Seiyo:** and what about it 🤠

**while u were busy being heterosexual i studied martial arts: **Why do you keep using the 🤠 emoji?

**Seiyo:** cowboy representation 🤠

**Ajia:** well quit it, it’s fucking weird

**Seiyo:** :( 🤠

**Meka:** God it’s so hard to take this seriously when u add the emoji to a sad face 

**Supana:** yeah wtf is with that?

**Seiyo:** it’s the only emoji with a cowboy hat 😔🤠

**Hojiro:** yknow u can like 

**Hojiro:** make ur own emojis 

**Kenko:** Why would you tell him that

**Saki:** omg nooo 

**Ajia:** ur giving him too much power

**freddy fazbear:** top ten pictures taken seconds before disaster strikes

**Seiyo:** WAIT REALLY?? 🤠 

**Hojiro:** yeah like it can have like a cowboy hat and everything 

**Saki:** it’s like you want us to suffer? 

**Seiyo: **Thanks Hojiro!!

**saikou corp pls interact:** what the fuck is that

**Seiyo:** It’s me 

**anything for u beyonce: **thanks I hate it 

**lets do it baby i know the law:** I mean, I liked it at first

**these fists are rated E for everyone:** this is so stupid I hate this I wanna leave

**Mai:** (ó - ò ) yyoure gonna leave,,? 

**Dafuni:** dont u dare make her sad I’ll smite u

**these fists are rated E for everyone: **, 

**these fists are rated E for everyone:** it’s not like I had a choice huh 

**Sho:** I like it Seiyo!

**Mina:** oh my fucking god Sho 

**Tokuko:** holy shit there’s two of them

**My leg:** there goes my last two braincells I’ll miss them

**while u were busy being heterosexuali studied martial arts: **No bandana? :(

**Sho: **sorry man they didn’t have a bandana option

**while u were busy being heterosexual i studied martial arts:** :(

**while u were busy being heterosexual i studied martial arts: **Maybe I should make my own memoji..

**thats paint asshole: **dont.

**these fists are rated E for everyone:** don’t u fucking dare. 

**My leg:** no 

**Mina:** oh god don’t.

**Dora:** terrible idea! 

**saikou corp pls interact:** or u could not do that

**freddy fazbear:** Budo ur my friend and as much as I like u, I’ll kill u before u make a memoji

**anything for u beyonce:** oka, how we feelin about budo making a Memoji? 

**sinnamon roll:** uumm,, pplease don’t,, 

**while u were busy being heterosexual i studied martial arts: **Oh. Okay, I won’t then

**sinnamon roll:** ooh,, um unless u want to,,,aa don’t liste n to me;;;;,,

**while u were busy being heterosexual i studied martial arts:** No, it’s fine! It was just a strange thought I had :) 

**sinnamon roll:** oooh ok,,,,

**Dafuni:** aw that’s sweet 

**Hojiro:** cute.

**Horo:** that could be us but u playing 😔✌️

**saikou corp pls interact:** who are u even talking to

**Horo: **the girl reading this 

**Meka: **ugh die

**Homu: **This again. 

**Saki: **im a lesbian 

**Supana: **i rather sacrifice my soul thanks

**Himari: **We get it Horo, ur horny 

**Tokuko: **perish

**Dora: **horo PLEASE shut up 

**Dafuni: **begone himbo 

**Hana: **omg fuck off 

**Midori:** playin what? minecraft?

**Mai: **Sorry,, (ó ^ ò )

**Mina: **if u try to hit on me again I’ll break ur kneecaps.

**Hoshiko:** omg dont u ever get tired of being such a thot??

**Yaku: **stop! he’s already dead let him rest!! ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ

**so basically im babey: **Hes being attacked from all sides 

**Seiyo: **horo found dead in miami after being rejected by all the girls in the school 

**Horo: **thanks ladies 

**Tokuko: **anytime :) 

**Birb Mom is online**

**Birb Mom: **Hello everyone! 💕 

**Dafuni: **good morning akane! 💗💞💓💖💝💖💕

**Ajia:** hi akane

**Seiyo: **howdy 🤠

**Ajia: **seiyo stop

**Seiyo: **:( 

**Horo: **hey akane

**Birb Mom:** No. :)

**Horo: **i didn’t say anything yet???

**Birb Mom:** Perhaps it’s better this way :)

**Horo: **,

**Dora:** skdhsDJSKS OFFICER I WOULD LIKE TO REPORT A MURDER

**Dafuni: **what a QUEEN!! 

**creeper: **can’t believe akane just ended horo’s entire career like that

**Sho:** damn u had to come for him like that 

**Maka: **The Assassination of Julius Caesar (44 BC)

**Saki: **it really is 

**Fun Police is online**

**anything for u beyonce:** oh noo fun police is here, everybody scatter

**Fun Police:** Good morning everyone. I do hope you all are paying attention to class, rather than just texting and goofing off.

**creeper:** totally

**Dora: **for sure 

**Horo:** yeah definitely

**Sho: **shit i forgot about that

**Sho: **mina can i copy ur notes later

**Mina: **no.

**Sho: **ok thanks

**Midori: **Hiya Megami! ouo

**Midori:** I wanna ask a question!

**creeper: **of course u do

**saikou corp pls interact: **oh boy 

**Fun Police:** Of course, what is it? 

**Midori: **How come u guys get fun nicknames and the rest of us don’t? OuO

**Fun Police: **Oh, this? I didn’t choose this.

**Saki: **well i mean, it would be pretty difficult to differentiate each other if we all had nicknames

**Mina: **well i’m not sure i would want that to begin with

**Midori: **Aw but I do ono

**saikou corp pls interact: **god no i’m not gonna sit around and think up 100 dumb nicknames 

**saikou corp pls interact: **i dont know most of u guys anyways

**Horo: **maybe one day

**Midori: **Okayy o^o

**Hojiro: **kinda seems like its only club leaders that get nicknames huh

**Seiyo: **maybe i should make a club :)

**Saki: **no one wants to join ur cowboy club

**Dafuni: **yeah seiyo, u need like five ppl to form a club 

**Seiyo: **damn 

**Sho: **its ok dude i’d join ur club 

**Seiyo: **thanks bro

**Horo: **can i join ur cowboy club too

**Seiyo: **sure horo! 

**Meka: **goddammit no you’re not horo, get back here

**saikou corp pls interact:** yeah wtf where do u think ur going

**Horo: **ah shit ur right, sorry seiyo

**Seiyo: **:(

**Dora: **its okay seiyo, maybe one day 

  
**Ajia: **god i hope that day never comes

** **[ Disaster ] - 10:28 AM** **

**cooking mama:** Hello everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that the cooking club and I are making halloween themed cookies for tomorrow! 

**cooking mama:** If anyone would like some, feel free to come drop by the cooking club! 

**Mai:** Ooh,,! Um would it be ok if i come and help u amai? Q^Q

**sinnamon Roll:** ii,, wwould lik, e to help too,, if its okk… itsokifyousaynothough ,,

**cooking mama:** That would be really helpful! You're welcome to help out! ♡

**Saki:** they're looking so cute! we just finished icing some skull shaped cookies!

**so basically im babey:** they kinda look like the skulls supana wears in her hair tbh

**Supana:** what

**Kenko:** Oh you're right, they kinda do?

**Shozo:** speaking of which, that reminds me

**Shozo:** the other day i thought i saw those skull clips???? move????? 

**Shozo:** is that suppose to happen????

**Supana:** i dunno what ur talking about 

**so basically im babey:** maybe they're haunted

**cooking mama:** Oh that does sound strange!

**Hojiro:** wait wdym move like what happened

**Shozo:** i dunno like, one of the eye sockets started glowing??

**Supana:** w

**Saki:** sdgjbsdkj omG??? 

**Hojiro:** WH 

**Hojiro:** SANS UNDERTALE???????

**Shozo:** DKFDSJDFSK YEAH HOLY SHIT

**Supana:** goddammit

**so basically im babey:** Can't believe it,, Sans undertale haunts the occult club,,, and only comes out during halloween to give us a bad time

**Saki:** sdjdsKSGDJ SHUT UPPP LMAOOO

**Hojiro:** HE REALLY DOES;;;

**Supana: **i hate this group chat

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk where this is going but uh feel free to give me suggestions on what to write next

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first chatfic spare me, sorry i didnt get to everyone


End file.
